khairanworldhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Time Line
This here is the timeline of the worlds his At he Begining The world began as any other, birthed by it's own star, and after a long many bilion years, life began. But life was full of turmoil on planet Khairan as there was shown places and creatures capable of magic, bending the world to it's will and moving things with the mind. Best at this was the Dragons, a lizard race of gigant size that ended up the dominant specis on the planet. They thrived as a society, even if it was slow paced as they hibernated in long periods of time and had a slow birth rate, though their lifespan itself seemed all but infinite. But as time went on, evolution and the chaotic forces of magic brought up other races as well, though far less developed and unable to use the gifts the world provided the Dragons saw their future potential and therefore decided to help them along the right path and to stear their evolution towards the beter. There was many different, but the ones to stand out was the Humes, decendent of the ape, less hairy and who had just begun to use croud tools to help them along. They in turn had by twist and turns of magic mutated to different aspects, that the Dragons all gave different names. The Short and stout was given Takbach, thoues that lived under the sea became the Shuuli and Deimash was given to the natures children. Dragon Age : Fall of the Masters Imperial Calendar (0-???) Then one day, amongst the others did the Dragons find the Khassans. Standing tall, clad in metal and glass they showd they did not belong. They had been mingeling amongst the Humes and the others, biding their time while their host's had lifted them onto godhood. The Khassans demanded from the Dragons that they where to share their welth in magic and technology. The lizard folk refused, feeling that such power would be dangerous and coruptive for the primitive. Angerd with their desision the Khassans then took it upon themselfs. The Dragons saw how the Khassan reformed and changed the other races. I a mater of days, thousends of years went by, different mutations was created. They had lifted the lower creatures into powerfull inteligent beings. The leader of the Gods Antil, gave the Humes the power of their magic and streangt of their metal, able to adapt to anyting and their new names, Humans. Suraa, his sister gave the Name of Trolls to her own mutated creation who had resilians to both magic and force and dark powers of their own. Her huspand, Faroon gave the little people of his intelect and knowlege of their thechnology and any they could steal of the Dragons, naming them Tomtur. Kailiif gave the water dwellers the name of Merfolk, let them walk and breath on land, while they controlled the rivers and oceans. Phaan, awoke the power of whild magic, like the Dragons themself and with it their long age to the elusive Deimash was so named Nymphos. There was also other creatures named and given life, fea and kriblets, rockspirits and gigants. Even the dead was seen to move about. No one know when or how it started. But the Dragons, enraged by what the Khassans had done, the Gods furious that the races had been squeld under their rule, clashed together and war was upon them. While the Dragons where both beter in both sience and magic they held strong, but their their numbers was few, and with the other races combined powers behind their deitis and their relentless onslought they moved the tides of the war. In the end they could no longer fight, acnoleging their loss the Dragons fled, hid themselfs under the earth, inside the mountins. The gods moved along and asended back to the skys they came from, leaving the rule in the hands of the, now free folk. First Age : the Gods Decending Imperial Calendar (0-4327) And so began the first age of the Folk, they spread around the land, searching for home and kingdom to make their own. Now without their common enemy to fight, instead they fought eachother. The Gods had left the world in their care, watching over them from afar, but the threat of the dragons still there, people still tried to hunt for them. The years went by, legends was created, ruins from the time of the dragons where found, and the races learned to handle the powers and magic they had been given. In the year of OOO a large earthquake was felt acros the world and in the months to follow, a black pluage was moving througout the northen lands. Preist and clergy folk traveled to counter the sickness, but neither magic nor prayers did help the ill. People thought it to be a dark omen, some though that it had been the dwindeling faith in their gods, some others blamed them for this curse. Heated emotions showed the begining of a grate war, then on the seventeenth third, on a cold outum night a large waive of blue energy was seen across the sky. After that, the gods was never heard from again. Golden age : Piece at last Imperial Calendar (0-972) The silence was horible, to long had the races leaned to their guidence. Turmoil was once again in the air, blame was cast towards the neigbour, the faithless was hunted. The kingdoms was on the treashold for a grand war. That was when lady Kayl caled to a summit. She was the queen of the Dravens port, the largest human kindom in the world. Gathering the leader of faith and crown she introdused Gailand, a emesary of the dragons. There the dragon did what had not been done sinse the begining of time, he spoke with the gathered races. The drake told them of their version of the last decades, of the "trouth" about the gods. But most important was his proposual, of a union between the Dragons and the races to overcome the hatred seeded by the gods long ago. In return for the dragons safety they would now share whatever knowledge they possesed. Be it magical or tecnological. While many despised the very idea, especialy the clergy and the holy order, others saw this for the oportunity it was. And so did the Dragons come out of hiding, at elast some of them, willing to bet on the prospect of piece. Dravensport who had already sown their goodwill to Gailand continued to grew as it became known as a safe haven for dragons, ending up as a enourmous city, renamed to Cantopia. The old cleargy, beliving this was a travesty and herasy on the worst scale tried to gather up the reminding folks who still followed the old gods to tople the new power. But unable to trust and work together for so long made it imposible to mount the strength requierd to take on the new empire. Empress Kayl quelshed the uprising and decleared law across her kingdom, making Dragons equal citysens to the folks. And so began what people called the golden age. A time where anything was possible, sience but formost magic thrived as well did the folk. Dark Age : First World War Imperial Calendar (0-87) When society was at their highest, that is when the fall came. On the Twentieth of second, that was the horrid day known as the kataclyst. The day when magic dissapared. Magic was compleatly gone from all the folk, no one was able any longer to waive spells. But more then the gift given so long ago, gone was also the dragons, and almost all of the nymphos, the few remaining seemed to have lost their longlivity, the merfolk no longer able to travers land and the list went on. Some of the most magical sites had lost their shimmer and even the sky city of Fu-bei crashed into the ground, killing of almost the entier population. Confusion was grate, and blame was cast towards everyone. It did not take long though to realise that many magical artifacts still held their power intact though, and so a violent hodring of thees and their power bagan. Ending with the begining of war. The gratest war still fought, spaning the whole world. Steam Age : Disturbence from the past Imperial Calendar (0-288) The last battle of the grate war was fought on OOO. But even after that there was still lots of unrest in the world. A power vacum had formed in the lands where creatures that was now gone, while new races that had sprung forward tried to find their place in the world helped with the continued unrest. The mecanical and inventious progress that had taken place during the war continued as a means for covering the loss of magic, though it made a poor substitute and moved back much of society a long way, the industrious revolution and need for work to repair what had been lost let helped spread the wealth around and made things like transprotation and other "modern" things as common as household things. Unlike magic that was more dependent on ones gift, mecanical things was easy for anyone to use with the right training. The steampowered engines and clockwork macheens became the norm and changed the world to seek itself further then ever before. Stability and order resumed with the exeption of continues threths of war from the different powers, continuing to arm themselfs and prepear for what they though was inevetable start of another war. If it was the constant fear of it, or a clever design by people wanting to proffit from it, or perhaps something else is unknown. But just as they feared, war came again. The Decent : Second World War Imperial Calendar (Steam age 216-223) The starting shoot was a terorist deed made by the southern colonies of Chantopia, bombing the main citys most militaristic strategic defensiv positions. The Empire awnserd in kind by advansing into the southern continents with half of their forces to quell the rebelion. What awaited them was a well laid trap, powerfull warmacheens, founded by the Tomtur capital, hoping the war would weaken the empire enough for them to topel it without any cost in troops. While the norh had trouble on their own with the sickness that disapared along with the gods, the mysterious pluage had ones again started to spread, without any cure in sight, lead to migrations, both piecefull and forsefull towards the south. While the Troll kingdom had their own plans of using the pandemonium that was to ensourge by launching a atack of their own. So began the second world war. Lightning Age : Renecanse in the air Imperial Calendar (0-271) After the war and the redescovery of magic, the croniclers stated the beguining of the new a new age. This was to be the the age of enlightment and discovery for the future of all the folks. The Gate : Beond the World Imperial Calendar (Lightning Age 269) The first long range space craft made the discovory of the Quantum gates. A space hypergate built by the counsil of spacefaring races. There they made a bad first impression with the Ulzaars, a cainaine race like with a bad temper. This lead to a short war that that ended with intervention of the high counsil of Khassans. Star Age : Infinet possibilities Imperial Calendar (0-???) Once they joined the counsil of the sentient space faring beings in the galazy they took their place amongst the stars, while the history of Khairan continued. It spaned more then just their home world. It spaned the infinity.